Soul Mates
by DarthRa
Summary: Ever since Harry's name came out of the Goblet of Fire Harry and Hermione were falling Love. Now between their fifth and sixth year they realized their love for each other. How will Ron react? Many chapters are rated M-MA. Only for mature Adults age 18
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_I do not own Harry Potter

Soul Mates

_Chapter 1_

It was around midnight and Harry Potter was having an interesting dream. _He was dreaming that he was on the beach with one of his best friends, Hermione Granger. Harry was observing Hermione while she was getting out of the water and then started walking to towards him. He thought to himself 'Man she is one hot, sexy lady'. At last Hermione was next to Harry and she sat down next to him. She looked at him with those brown eyes and smiled. Then she grabbed a book from her beach bag and began reading. Meanwhile Harry was watching her doing this and was admiring her body. To make herself more comfortable Hermione laid down her stomach. After a few seconds a mosquito landed on her back and she did not notice. To do her favor Harry decided to swat the mosquito from her back. He gently slid his hand across her back and got rid of the bug. Hermione was surprised at this and asked: "Harry what are you doing"? "Em, well there was this mosquito on your back and I got rid of it" he said, with an embarrassed smile on his face. Then Hermione smiled at him and sat back up and made eye contact. Then she leaned forward to kiss him. Their lips were about to touch when Harry woke up._ Harry checked his watch. It was nearly 3 in the morning. He had this dream several times and always woke up at the same time. All around his room laid several newspaper articles about Voldemort's return and another proclaiming him the chosen one. Harry tried to go back to sleep and into this wonderful dream but that did not happen so he looked at Hedwig's empty cage. She was out hunting and delivering letters to Ron and Hermione. Thinking back Harry was glad that his fifth year at Hogwarts was over. Now that the truth was out he hoped that he will have a relatively normal year at Hogwarts. He was really looking forward to seeing Ron and Hermione again. Thinking about seeing them again brought back the feelings he had for Hermione. Harry knew that Ron had feelings for Hermione as well and was unsure how would react when he found out that Harry was in love with her as well. Harry knew that he would have to explain a lot to him, but then again ever since with incident during their fourth year with the tri-wizard tournament their relationship was different. He would with the problem with when it would arise. Instead he sat down at his desk and looked out the window. All he could think about was Hermione.

Meanwhile at the same Hermione woke up from the same dream. Like Harry she had this dream for a while now. She wondered if Harry has the same dream. Ever since their fourth year they had become very close; ever since Harry's name came out of the Goblet of Fire. Now she was having these dreams about the two of them at the beach. After the first few dreams she realized that she was in love with him. But she also knew that Ron had feelings for her as well. '_Oh well, Ron had his chance'_ she thought. She decided Harry and her had to discuss this before school started. She took a piece of parchment and a quill and started to write "_Dear Harry, look we need to meet. There is something I need to tell you. Love Hermione"._At that moment she saw Hedwig flying towards her window. She opened it and saw the letter tied to her leg. She took it and tied her letter to Hedwig's foot. She told the Owl to take the letter to Harry. She then looked at Harry's letter and she sensed that he was trying to tell her the he too had feeling for her. After a few more moments she went back to bed and fell asleep.

_**\**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Harry Potter.

_**THIS CHAPTER HAS SEXUAL GRAPHIC CONTENT. THIS CHAPTER IS FOR ADULTS EYES ONLY. PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

A few days later Harry sitting in his room. He was excited for two reasons. First Hermione was coming and secondly the Dursleys were gone for the entire week. So he had the house for himself. Hermione was due any minute. '_Where is she'_ he thought. Then the doorbell rang. He ran downstairs opened the door and there was Hermione. Just as he remembered her. 'Hey Harry' Hermione said she gave him a hug. "Hey Hermione. Come in'' Harry said. They head into the living room and sat down the same sofa facing each other. Hermione was first to speak. "Look Harry the reason I am here is to tell you something. To be honest I am not sure how to start and where" Hermione said. "Take a deep breath and start at the beginning" Harry said. "Harry since our fourth year I feel something more than friendship has developed between" Hermione stated. Harry thought to himself "_Wait, what is she serious…"_. "Hermione I think I know what are saying. Before we start dancing in circles I felt the same way. To be honest I would be lying if I would say that I did not notice" said Harry. Hermione was looking stunned. _"He does love me"_ she thought. "Hermione ever since the fateful day during our fourth year I fell in love with you. Hermione I love so very much" said Harry. "Oh, Harry I love you, too" Hermione smile. With that she was on top of him and they kissed for the first time. They started to glow gold. Unbeknownst to them for a short second dark smoke came out of Harry's scare.

Within Dumbledore's office there is a gold book that registers when two soul mates bond. The book adds two new names, Harry James Potter and Hermione Jean Granger. As of that moment they are legally married.

Harry and Hermione were still on the sofa and just released of other. "Hermione will be my girlfriend" asked Harry. "Of course" answered Hermione. Harry smiled. He leaned in again for a kiss from Hermione and she obliged. This time however Hermione slipped her hands under his shirt. Harry did the same. As they broke lose Hermione said: "Harry this afternoon will be very special". Then she took off his shirt and they resumed kissing. Meanwhile Harry felt that had an erection. While his hands were still under her shirt he took off her shirt, followed by her bra. Harry looked at her breast. He thought "_Damn she has nice tits"_. Harry pulled Hermione closer to him and started kissing one of her breasts and grabbed the other. Hermione started to moan. After a few moments Hermione pulled away. She unzipped Harry's pants and took them off followed by his under pants. Now she was looking at his erection. "_Damn" _Hermione thought ''_his package his huge". _ She was amazed. Harry was wondering what she was doing to do next. She started to suck it. All he could was to start to moan. After several minutes she stopped and took off the rest of her stuff. Harry looked at Hermione's fantastic nude body. Then she got on top of Harry and Harry put his erection into Hermione's pussy. He started to thrust and both were moaning. After a few moments Harry began to climax. It was the best felling ever. Hermione began to fell Harry climaxing. She told him that he should keep his erection in her pussy and he did. Shortly after that she climaxed as well. They continued all day having several climaxes. Later that evening they were lying in each other arms; still naked. "Damn Harry, you sure know how to turn a lady on" Hermione stated. "Hermione for the rest of my life the only woman I will turn on is you" stated Harry. Hermione smiled at him. Hermione look at Harry blissfully and she then guided his hand down to her pussy. Harry gently rubbed it for her. "If you like Hermione we can keep going all night" said Harry. "Well what are you waiting for" stated Hermione. With that Harry laid Hermione on her back and began to thrust his erection into her pussy. Then he had the biggest climax of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

_**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Harry Potter.

_**Chapter 3**_

Hermione stayed at the Dursleys place with Harry for the rest of the week. During that time they both received their O.W.L results. Hermione was pleased since she passed all her classes with an Outstanding and one Exceeds Expectations in Defense against the Dark Arts. In total she received 11 O.W.L's. Harry on the other received nine, failing only Divination and History of Magic. His biggest surprise was that he received an Outstanding in Potions. Next to that they received their letters from Hogwarts. They sent Hedwig to the Weasley's to meet up with on Monday afternoon to purchase their school supplies. The last piece of mail was from Dumbledore. He told them to meet him at the Leaky Cauldron on Monday morning to discuss important issues. So, that Monday morning Harry and Hermione, along with all their stuff, apparated to the Leaky Cauldron. They saw Tom the innkeeper and he gave them a room. After receiving their key they went up to their room. It was a medium sized room and since they still had time before meeting with Dumbledore they decided to unpack. Then when time close to the appointment time Harry and Hermione went downstairs into the dining hall. Dumbledore was already there. The couple greeted him. "Harry and Hermione, please sit down. We have important issues to discuss" stated Dumbledore. "Are these issues related to Voldemort's return" asked Harry. "Not directly no. But it will help" replied the Professor. "So what is so important" asked Hermione. "Straight to the point then. Earlier this week a Soul Bond was formed between you two" said Dumbledore. "A WHAT" asked a confused Harry? "A Soul Bond. This Bond develops between two people who deeply love each other. The bond between you two is very strong. Strong enough to start weakening Voldemort himself. How I am not sure yet" stated Dumbledore. "Also, you should be aware that since the bond formed you are considered legally married and there for adults" Dumbledore said. Hermione and Harry look at him dumbfounded. "It is true. Now you two must be aware that just because you two are married it does not mean that you can neglect your studies. Understood" Dumbledore asked? They nodded. "Good. Well it is time for to leave. I have other matters to attend to. I will see you two at Hogwarts soon enough" the professor said then apparated. "Well that was…new" said Hermione. She looks at Harry, who is a bit pale. "Are you ok Harry" she asked? Harry responded: "You do realize that Ron will be pissed". "What makes you say that" asked Hermione? "Look, Hermione we both know that Ron is in love with you. He would do anything to be with you" stated Harry. "Well we will not tell him that we are married. Besides darling, Ron is prate. Also, he can so dense at times. He will get over it. Let's just tell him that we are dating" responded Hermione. With that Hermione gave Harry a kiss. "Come on lets go get something to eat before we meet the Weasley's" said Harry.

After lunch and a quick detour to Gringotts, Harry and Hermione met the Weasley's at the Leaky Cauldron. Mrs. Weasley gave both Harry and Hermione a tight Hug. Almost everyone present noticed a glowing radiance coming from the couple. All but Ron who oblivious to that fact. After saying their hellos they departed for Diagon Alley. When they were in Flourish and Blotts they were cornered by Ginny.

"So how long you two been dating" she asked? "Not long. Actually almost a week to exact" responded Hermione. "Have you told Ron yet? Because if not don't tell him" Ginny said. "Why? What is wrong with" asked a concerned Harry? "Well he has been in foul mood lately. He has become more bossy and he thinks that he is more important than everyone else" Ginny responded. "Well, that changes things" responded Hermione. "It sure does" said Harry, putting a protective hand around Hermione. She smiled at him. Luckily Ron did not see this. After purchasing their books, they to the apothecary to purchase more potions ingredients, and finally to Quidditch Supply Plus. At the end of the day they all headed back to the Leaky Cauldron for dinner. Dinner was overall a pleasant affair next to the fact that Ron was in a somewhat bad mood due to the fact that they had to head back to school the next day. "Harry, Hermione have you packed all your things yet" asked Arthur Weasley. "Almost, we still to pack the things we bought today" replied Harry. That was partially true, since they still needed to pack few more clothes. "Ok, then we will meet you two at platform 9 ¾ in the morning" replied Molly Weasley. Upon hearing the word '_packing' _Ron let a load moan. Molly gave him the _don't you start or else _look. This was followed by an awkward silent moment. Then Arthur said: "Well, it looks like we better head home". They said good bye to the Weasley's and the couple reassured the Weasley matriarch they will be there on time at the train station tomorrow. 


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note: **_Ron's issues are an important plot of the story so there is Ron bashing. The story will remain rated M for strong language as well as sexual content. I will label the chapters that have graphic sexual content.

_**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Harry Potter.

_**Chapter 4**_

The next morning Harry and Hermione put the last things into their trunks and hauled them downstairs. Tom already had prepared breakfast for the couple for which they were very great full. After breakfast they checked out and apparated to Kings Cross. Once there they walked to platforms 9 and 10. The Weasley's were just arriving as well. Surprisingly Ron was in a better mood than last night. "Good morning Harry. Morning Hermione" said Molly and gave each a hug. "Ok lets hurry and let's get to the platform" she said. With that one by one they each went through the barrier onto platform 9 ¾. As usual the platform was crowded with witches and wizards of all ages. The students in the group were about to board the train when Molly said: "I want all of you to watch out and be careful. Remember don't go wandering after hours". George stated "We will be careful. We will make sure that nothing happens to Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron". "That is what is worrying me. Now Ron I want you to behave" Molly said to her youngest son. "I always do mum" he stated. With that the horn on the train blew and they all boarded the train. Hermione told Harry to find empty cabin and told him that she will be there shortly since she and Ron and to go to the prefect's carriage first for their meeting. With that Harry and Ginny went along and found a cabin with Neville and Luna. Fred and George found Lee Jordan and joined him.

Meanwhile Hermione and Ron arrived at the Prefects carriage. They were the last one's there. "Finally, let's get started" the head boy stated. "First all let's say hello to our newest prefects" he said. They all said hello. Then the head girl continued: "As you all know, that with You-know-who's return security at Hogwarts was triple over the summer. So there new rules in place. Here is a list of the new rules. Go over these rules with all students". "Great more rules. This is just bloody great. Hogwarts felt like a prison before" complained Ron. The head boy and girl just looked at him and started to hand out the sheets. "Furthermore passwords to the common rooms will be changed every 24 hours, so please tell this to your houses right away" stated the head boy. "Most importantly if you feel that anyone has been bewitched it is important that you report this immediately" said the head girl. '_No fucking shit. Who do they think we are? Babies' _thought Ron. "Is there anything else" asked the head boy? This is when Ron started to talk: "Ok that is it for the meeting. Now, everyone listen up. It is very important that we constantly parole the halls of the train. If you see any one breaking the rules give out harsh detentions. And starting docking points as well. The harsher the punishment the better". Hermione was shocked when she heard this. This is not the same Ron she knew. The head boy turned to Ron and said: "No such thing will happen. Stick to the normal punishments. Any unusual behavior report that immediately. Understood"? They all nodded. However Ron was now red with anger and said:"I was not done yet. I do not like to be interrupted you damn fool. Next to that I have an announcement to make. Hermione and I want to make it official that we are dating". Everyone was looking at Ron with disbelief and sorrow for Hermione. "Ron please do not lie. We are not dating" said Hermione. "Oh, Hermione yes we are. If I say we are dating then we are" said Ron. Then he put his arm around her waist. Hermione tried to get out but his grip to strong. He whispered to her: "Stop fiddling around you stupid bitch and hold still. You will do as I say. This is our moment". Hermione was hurt and tears rolled down her cheeks. He loosened his grip slightly and she let. In an instant she was out of the carriage. Ron looked back to the others "Anything else"? And then left. He caught up with Hermione quickly enough. "Hermione, stay" he said in a rough voice. "Look at me while I am talking. Now since we are dating I expect that you do what I say since you belong to me". Hermione slapped him hard across the cheek and said: "We are not dating Ron and I do not belong to you. You do not own me. Understood"? "Oh that is where you are wrong Hermione. We are meant to be together. Besides you said that you love me and I do love you. So in essence we are dating. And yes you belong only to me now and to no one else. Now we two will go find Harry and tell him that we are in love. And don't you ever slap me again you fucking bitch. I demand respect from you. Don't you ever disrespect me again" commanded Ron. Ron grabbed her arm and they went to look for Harry. While walking to Harry's compartment they ran into Ginny. She saw how he was treating Hermione. "Ronald Weasley what the hell are you doing. Let Hermione go. You are hurting her" Ginny yelled. "Oh, hi Ginny. There is no need to yell. Besides I have good news. Hermione and I are dating" stated Ron. Hermione looks at Ginny with a desperate face. Ginny doesn't believe it. "Ron do you really believe that I'm that stupid. You two are not dating" says Ginny. "Dammit Ginny yes we are" Ron told Ginny. "Hermione do you love Ron" asked Ginny? "No…" started Hermione. "Of course she loves me" Ron said starting to sound annoyed. In the meantime his grip on Hermione's arm got stronger. "Dammit Ron let me go" pleaded Ron. "No, Hermione. Look Ginny, Hermione and I going to be alone so leave us alone" Ron told Ginny. "No Ron I am not going" Hermione told Ron and finally yanked her arm free from his arm. Ron turned towards Hermione and punched her. "You will come" he demanded. Hermione just ran. Ginny was shocked and said: "Ron are you insane you asshole. How dare you"? "Get out of the way" Ron yelled. Before he know what hit him he was on the floor. Ginny put a full body bind. Ginny dragged him to Harry's compartment.

Harry had look of bewilderment on his face when Ginny dragged Ron into the compartment in a full body bind. "What is going on, Ginny" he asked? "Look you better find Hermione. Better do it now" Ginny said. Harry left the compartment. Outside the compartment he saw Fred. "Hey Harry, Hermione went that way and look she didn't look good" Fred said. "Thanks Fred" Harry responded. With that Harry went towards the direction Fred pointed. Harry found Hermione quickly enough sitting in an empty compartment crying hysterically. One look at her swollen eye and Harry know that something terrible had happened. Harry sat down next to her and took her in his arms. Hermione buried her face in his chest. "What happened Hermione" he asked? It took a few minutes before she answered. "It was Ron. During the meeting he decided to take control. Then he announced that we started dating this morning. When I told him that we were not dating we called a stupid bitch. After the announcement I wanted to leave but he caught up with me and grabbed my arm. He told me that I belong to only to him. He even told Ginny to stow it. When Ginny asked if I loved him I said no but he answered for me and said that I did. Then he just punched me. Then I finally ran for it" Hermione sobbed. "Oh Hermione I'm sorry. Look if it makes you feel better Ginny put him into a full-body-bind" Harry stated. "That's Ginny for you. Look Harry please don't tell anybody that Ron hit me. I know that I will have to tell McGonagall" Hermione said. "Ok. Once we get to Hogwarts we will notify McGonagall" Harry said. "Deal. Thanks Harry, for listening" responded Harry. Harry smiled at Hermione and kissed her. At that moment Ginny walked in. "How are you feeling Hermione" she asked? "Better" replied Hermione. "Er… Ginny, who is with Ron" asked Harry? "Fred and George are with him. Don't worry he is still bound" reassured Ginny. Hermione gave her a reassuring smile. "How long has he been like this Ginny" asked Hermione? "Well, Ron started to act weird at the end of last semester. You know after the incidence at the Ministry. It was a slow start but once it did start it happened very fast" answered Ginny. "You mean that he might have been cursed" asked Harry? "It is a possibility" answered Ginny. "But then again it can be anything" said Harry. Shortly afterwards, Neville and Luna joined them as well. They enjoyed the rest of the afternoon. Towards the evening they decided to change into their school robes. Before arriving Harry undid the body bind in Ron. Harry did not say where Hermione was. He lied and said that he did not know. After another hour they arrived at Hogsmead station where they debarked the train. He heard Hagrid summoning the first years to him. Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville all got into on carriage. Ron was alone. Each carriage was pulled a threstral. As the castle came into view Harry smiled. He was home at last.


	5. Chapter 5

_**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Harry Potter.

_**Chapter 5**_

The welcome feast was uneventful. During the sorting Gryffindor received several new first years. After that the food arrived. All were hungry; but Ron was the hungriest. People at the table giving him looks of disgust. Also, rumors were circulating as well on what happened during the prefects meeting and on what happened afterwards. People looked at Hermione with sorrow and Ron with disdain. However none of the rumors included how Hermione received her black eye. After dinner Hermione and Ron escorted the first years to their common room. Harry told Hermione that he will meet in the common room. Harry was lost in thought, and was brought back to reality when the Fat Lady asked: "Password". "Oh, Gillyweed" Harry replied. He was given the password by Hermione before she and Ron escorted the first years to the common room. When he entered it was quite. Luckily Ron was not there, however Hermione was. "Hey, love, what took you long to get here" she said. "For some reason I took a slight detour. I see that the first years arrived safely" Harry responded. "They sure did. Ron took off again. Said that he needed to go to the loo" she said. At that moment Fred and George arrived. "There you are you two love birds" George said in a happy voice. "Hermione, George and I heard what Ron did to you. So George and I put something into him pumpkin juice" added Fred. Harry raised an eyebrow and asked: "What did you add"? "Well, we added a laxative. I think it took effect around the time you got here. I wonder if he made it to the bathroom in time" Fred said with a grin on his face. Even Hermione had to chuckle: "How considerate of you two" she said. "He shouldn't be a problem for you two tonight. Enjoy it" stated George. "Thanks you two" said Harry. "Anytime" the twins replied. With that the twins left. Harry pulled Hermione into a tight hug and kissed her. "You know this will be interesting. With Ron's attitude problem I wonder how long it will take for Ron to ask us to do his work for him" said Harry. "My guess is starting tomorrow" replied Hermione. "One piece of warning for you two. Ron is coming back to the common room" said a voice behind them. It was Ginny. Harry and Hermione let go of their loving embrace. A few seconds later Ron entered. "Hey Harry, Hermione did you enjoy the feast" Ron asked while sitting down. Harry and Hermione nodded. "How about a game chess Harry" asked Ron? "Not tonight Ron. I was actually going somewhere" Harry responded. Ron looked at Hermione and declined as well. She left with Harry. Once outside the common room Hermione asked: "Where are you going exactly"? "I haven't decided yet. Either McGonagall or nowhere particular" answered Harry. "Look Harry, McGonagall can wait until morning" replied Hermione. They walked to a balcony that was not far from the common room. Both of them headed out. It was windy up here and chilly, so Harry pulled Hermione close to him and she smiled. Even though the sun had set the sight was still breathtaking "Hermione, have you ever thought about having children" asked Harry out of the blue. She was startled and then replied: "Yes, Harry I have thought about it. I have always wanted to have children and I still do. You do know Harry that our children will have your charms and good looks and my intelligence" Hermione said. "Well not only my looks. They will have your looks as well. Especially if we have a girl." Harry added. Hermione's answer was a kiss. What they did not see was Ron looking through a window and that he was looking right at them. He was beyond mad.


	6. Chapter 6

_**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Harry Potter.

_**Chapter 6**_

Hermione woke up the next morning and got ready for breakfast. She and Harry agreed to go to breakfast together.

After she got dressed she went to the common room. On her way there she heard yelling.

One belongs to Ron and the other belonged to Harry. "Fuck you Harry. How can you betray me like this" Ron yelled. "How the hell did I do that Ron" Harry yelled. "You know that I love Hermione. You know that we

are dating.

But no you think that you are special being the chosen one. So you think that you can have any girl.

Well let me tell you this Harry, you are not special at all" yelled Ron. "You know Ron, I love Hermione and

she loves me. If you did love Hermione you wouldn't act like such a fucked up asshole" yelled Harry.

That drove Ron over the edge. He punched Harry right in the jaw. However Harry recovered quickly and said: "You will pay for that Ron".

In that instance Hermione entered the common room and Ron saw her.

He went berserk and said: "Hermione you fucked up slut. How dare you cheat on me you fucking bitch". He raised his hand to

hit her, but Hermione kicked him in the groin. Ron doubled over and then Hermione punched Ron in the face breaking his nose.

"You listen to me you inconsiderate bastard. I have never or will ever love you. So stop

saying that we are dating. I love Harry more than anything" she said. "You don't know what you are saying" Ron said in a high pitched voice.

"Oh shut the fuck up. How you became this fucked up I do not know but

get over the fact that Harry and I are dating you stuck up moron" said Hermione. Ron got up and Harry grabbed him. "I'm taking him to McGonagall" Harry said.

"I'm coming with you" said Hermione. "Dammit Harry let

go of me. You will not take me to McGonagall. I demand that you let me go. Now" stated Ron. "Tough Luck Ron. You chose this for yourself" said Harry.

Ron kept demanding that Harry should let him go. He did this the

entire way to McGonagall's office. When they all entered McGonagall was sitting behind her desk and she gave them her sternest look yet.

"What is the meaning of this?" she asked. "Ron assaulted us both.

Yesterday he assaulted me and just this morning he hit Harry" responded Hermione. "Is this true" the professor asked Ron.

"Like hell it is. In fact Hermione is the one that assaulted me. She came down this morning

and with no reason kicked me in the groin and broke my nose" Ron retorted. "Only because you wanted to hit me again.

Next to that Professor, Ron is increasingly become more controlling. He keeps saying that we

are dating. Mind you that is not true" responded Hermione. "And professor, Ron is also use offensive language.

If you want to know the truth, the whole common room saw the commotion this morning. Also Ginny

saw how Ron treated Hermione in the train" said Harry. "Well, explain yourself Mr. Weasley" said McGonagall.

"I don't have to explain myself to any of you. Least of to you three assholes" said Ron. That was the last straw.

"Then you leave me no choice Mr. Weasley. For the rest of the year you will have detention every night with Professor Snape.

Next to that I am taking 200 points from Gryffindor for your behavior. Also, due to

your physical out bursts I am revoking your prefect status" said McGonagall. "You cannot do that you old stupid hag" retorted Ron.

"I just did. And I am not finished. I will be writing your parents about your behavior.

If you have one more incident with these two you will be expelled" she continued. "And Harry, since Gryffindor is one prefect short you will be the new prefect" she added.

This added insult to injury for Ron. He was

so furious that he did not how to respond. He just left. "I take it that Miss. Granger will fill you in on all the details" said McGonagall.

"Of Course I will" Hermione replied. "Now I highly suggest that you two go get

breakfast. I will be there shortly to pass out your schedules" McGonagall added. With that the two of them left.

On their way to the great hall Hermione explained a few things to Harry about being a Prefect. First off

all they had their own bathrooms. And according to Hermione they are more luxurious than the normal one.

The Prefects bathroom even has a swimming pool. Then next to that Prefect are allowed to award and dock

points from other students, but not from other Prefects. Prefects also have to attend Weekly meetings to get updated passwords, etc.

Each night one pair of prefects from each house patrols the corridors for anyone

out of bed. As sixth years they were allowed to stay out until Midnight. When they finally got to the Great Hall they sat down and started to eat breakfast.

Ginny sat down at the table across from Harry and

Hermione. "So what happened to that person who calls himself my brother?" asked Ginny.

"Well let's see. He got detention for the rest of the year with Snape. Ron has to go to him every night" said Hermione.

"Damn, that will be very agonizing for Ron. What else" she asked. "Well he lost 200 points" added Harry.

"Holly shit. He got docked 200 points. Man now the entire house has a reason to hate him" said an appalled

Ginny. "Well there is a piece of good news as well. Ron lost his Prefect status and Harry got it instead" said Hermione. "Nice work Harry" said Ginny.

"Thanks" replied Harry. In that instant Neville and Dean arrived as

well and joined them. "Hey Harry, we just heard from Fred and George that you are a Prefect" said a jubilant Neville.

"Well done" said Dean. "Thanks guys" Harry responded. "Hey Harry, you never heard this from me.

Give Ron more detention. Preferable with a teacher he doesn't like" said Neville.

"You know I like the idea but I think Ron suffered enough for one night. Besides, tomorrow is new day. If he lays one figure on

Hermione he is going home for good" said Harry. In that moment McGonagall came by and gave everyone their schedules. Harry's, Hermione's and Neville's first class was Double Defense against the Dark Arts with

Snape.

"For the love of god. My favorite class taught by the worst teacher in the world. Hermione murder me now" pleaded Harry.

"No Harry" she said. "Please Hermione. Do it before Snape does" pleaded Harry more.

Hermione did her best McGonagall face and this shut Harry up. "Let's get going" she said. They left and she took Harry's hand. In the distance Ron followed them with a murderous face.


	7. Chapter 7

_**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Harry Potter.

_**Chapter 7**_

The three of them arrived at Defense against the Darks shortly after leaving breakfast. The room was darker then they remembered.

On the walls were posters of people being tortured through various means, dark

creatures were displayed on the walls as well. Also, the shades were closed as well.

"Well we know one thing for sure. Snape sure likes to decorate his classrooms according to his personality" noted Harry. "Hey

Harry, that is really old news" said Neville. Since class was about to start the rest of the sixth year students that were taking the class arrived as well.

To Harry's and Hermione's disgust Ron was in the class as well.

Ron sat down in the back of the class. Once he did Snape entered the classroom.

His dark aura looming above them, beneath them and all around them. "You all should consider yourself lucky to be in this class.

Unlike the rest of the teachers you had for this class I will make sure that you all will suffer if you do not pay attention.

This year you will learn advanced spells, hexes and other counter-measures" Snape said. Then

his eyes went to Harry and said "Some of us may have experience but that does not give you excuse to blow this class off. You got me Potter"?

"Yes sir" Harry said. "Good. Then today we shall be starting with non-

verbal spells. What are the advantages to non-verbal spells"? Snape asked.

Hermione's hand went up in an instance. "Any else, besides Miss-know-it all here" asked Snape.

To Harry's surprise Ron's hand went up

and said: "I think I will answer. An advantage will be that the person will not know what is coming".

Harry knew that Ron was speaking out of turn despite giving the right answer. Harry knew that Snape will not like

that. "Weasley if you speak without calling on you, you will regret it. Understood"? "Yes sir" said Ron a little shyly.

For the next 30 minutes Snape went on about the uses of Non-verbal spells. Then he said: "Break up

in pairs and start practicing. There will be one group of three. Harry, Ron and Miss Know-it-all it will be you three. Now move".

The trio wasn't happy that they had to work together. Everyone tried their best all,

except Hermione failed miserably. Ron was trying to hard that turned purple due to low oxygen levels.

On her third try Hermione disarmed Harry. When she tried on Ron she put him in a full body bind. Harry had

noticed that Ron was getting angrier. "Hermione, let me try again" Harry said. "Sure" Hermione responded. Ron and Harry faced off.

Ron, forgetting the purpose of the exercise, fired a stinging hex at Harry. Harry

ducked it and responded. He sent a non-verbal Stupefy hex at Ron. Ron not being as quick as Harry received the hex right in the middle of chest.

Snape revived him and was not happy with Ron. "Tell me Weasley

what part of non-verbal spells didn't you understand"? Snape said. "Well, um yeah you see, well yeah, it just happened that way you know. You know what I mean"? Ron retorted.

"No I do not. 25 points from

Gryffindor for not paying attention. You know Weasley you set a record losing the most points in one day for any house.

200 this morning and then 25 points a few minutes again. I have never seen anyone so

clueless like you. Since almost time to leave. For homework I want one and half feet on the topic of non-verbal spells and their uses.

I want the essays on my desk by Friday" he said. Everyone looked at Snape in

surprise. "Anyone failing to do so will receive detention. And Weasley this applies to you as well. Now all of you get out" Snape ordered.

"Damn that bastard for giving us so much homework to do in such a short time

on our first day back. I hate that guy" said Harry. "Calm down Harry. What do you expect from a Slytherin" said Neville.

"Good point" said Harry. The rest of the day uneventful. McGonagall and Slughorn had a little

more sympathy with them. They did give out a lot of homework at least they gave the student up to two weeks to finish it.

However when dinner time rolled around the atmosphere in the great hall was tense. It

took Harry and Hermione only a second to figure it out. Ron was sitting by himself.

Seamus walked up to the pair and said: "Did you hear that Ron lost us 225 points"? "Yup. How did the rest of the house take the

news"? asked Hermione. "Well, Ron has been officially been blacklisted. No one will even sit near him or even talk to him" said Seamus.

"Well it's his own fault" remarked Hermione. "On the bright side for the

Quidditch team is that Ron will longer be playing as keeper" Harry said. "That's a relieve. Ron always has been a terrible player" remarked Seamus.

"Anything other warning Seamus" asked Hermione. "Shortly before

coming down Ron had a bad row with Ginny so try not to piss her off" said Seamus.

"Got it" said Hermione. With that they went to sit down next Ginny, Dean, Neville, and Seamus. Ron got up and wanted to join them

But the group got and left. Harry turned to Ron and said: "What happened to you Ron? What change"?

"You bloody know what happened. You stole Hermione from me. As the precious Chosen one you thought you

could away with it. I told you many times how I felt about Hermione. Yet you had to take her from me. You are a nobody.

That is what you are" said Ron. "When did you tell me that you loved Hermione? You never

said a word about it. And let me tell you this. Just because people think that I am chosen one doesn't mean that I believe that.

Get that into your head" remarked Harry. "I told you many times last year and over the

summer that I loved Hermione" said Ron. "If there is a nobody here it is you Ron. You sunk so low that you cannot see it.

And you never did tell me about it. The other Weasley will back me on that. You're just

jealous. And that doesn't excuse your abusive attitude.

And before you say anything else I have this to say is this. We are no longer friends, don't speak to us, don't look at us, and don't even get near us. You are not our

friend anymore Ron. And you are no longer on the Quidditch team. It's just the best if you leave us all alone" With that Harry joined the others.

As soon as Harry left Ron started to plot his revenge against Harry and Hermione.

_**Authors Note:**_ The revenge will have implications for Harry and Hermione as well as Ron. The Weasley Family will suffer as well but not to the same extent as Ron, Hermione and Harry.


End file.
